


Fire and Ice by Robert Frost

by motelsamndean (eacc22)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eacc22/pseuds/motelsamndean
Summary: Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice.





	Fire and Ice by Robert Frost

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I’ve tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.  
Fire and Ice – Robert Frost   
\--  
It was cold out tonight, but the boys didn’t mind. They’d spent colder nights in the car, sat there recalling the October in Maine when they thought they wouldn’t ever warm up again. They didn’t have the down comforters they’d stolen from the last motel with them this time though, only the whiskey in their veins and the heat from their gazes.   
It was unsaid now, as always. Unsaid but acknowledged. They tried for so long to deny what it was, but gave up two states back and four spirits ago. The salt and burn didn’t match the fire licking in their veins. In fact – the heat from the flames felt cool against their burning skin. Where they normally looked away they stood entrapped, hands reaching out over the blaze, gentle press of fingertips was all they’d allowed.   
It followed with weeks of the normal contact: playful shoves, shoulders pressed tight in motel bathrooms brushing teeth, friction of denim-clad knees under diner tables. And then suddenly… tonight in the car.   
The black metal beast was a pot bubbling over, steam trying to escape but instead fogged up the glass. Sweat scalding where it landed on exposed skin, felt enough to burn right through the vinyl and stitching and stuffing and belly of the beast, toxic and scarring.   
It was cold out tonight, but the bodies in the car didn’t notice. Too wrapped up in skin on skin – in the sounds from deep in their throats, deep in their hearts – to notice the frost creeping ever closer. The whiskey in one gut sloshed delightfully with the addition of rich blood, the whiskey in the other travelled into veins to accompany a high better than ecstasy. The world chilled around them as they lay nestled and warm and oblivious.   
\--  
It was cold out last night, cold enough to freeze two drunk boys wrapped up in each other, wrapped in a car it looked like they had been living in for some time, with odd paraphernalia in the trunk. They had dozens of fake IDs and were wanted years ago by police for crimes they had all been excused of. Nothing had shown up on their radar for some time for these two. Some IDs said they were brothers, many didn’t. It didn’t matter, nobody was coming to collect these two bodies. They settled the two bodies into the same coffin – it was unorthodox, yes, but from the way they found the two and the ache it settled in everyone’s gut who looked at the photographs told them this unusual practice was right. And it was. For once, their lives didn’t end in fire.


End file.
